Just Another Story
by PercabethJasperCaleoFrazel
Summary: What happens when Leah and her friends discover they're demigods and are taken to Camp Half-Blood? They make new friends and go on quests, but what will happen when they have to deal with normal teenage drama? I know, I suck at summaries, but please read! Rated T because I'm a very paranoid person. On hiatus for now...


_**~The Beginning~**_

**A/N: So, here's a new story. This is all OC's, except for the people who aren't...I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T OCs, AND I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**  
**_**

_Leah's POV_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I groaned and rolled over. I slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock, and rolled back over. After a couple of seconds, it started beeping again. I grabbed it and threw it. I heard a thump and a crash.

"LEAH, STOP THROWING YOUR ALARM CLOCKS!" I heard my dad scream playfully. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I walked over to my closet and looked at my reflection. Today I had straight, platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

I should probably explain what I meant by 'today', everyday, during the night my hair and eyes change, I don't knw why and I don't think it's possible, but, what're you gonna do?

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I trudged to the bathroom and took a shower.

Afterwards, I walked back to my room after blow-drying my hair.

I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. After a while, I finally decided on an orange, ruffly spaghetti strap shirt, the spaghetti straps thick, and hot pink skinny jeans. I put on yellow wedges and picked out a white handbag.

I walked over to my vanity mirror and sat down. I raked my platinum hair back into a high ponytail.

I then started to do my make-up. I put on foundation, pink eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, pink blush, and hot pink lipstick.

"I'M HOME!" I heard someone scream, I couldn't help but laugh.

I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs.

I got down there and saw my black-haired friend with icy blue eyes.

"Hey, Aves." I said, "You ready to go?"

"Yes." she said simply and turned around.

"Bye dad!" I screamed and walked outside after her. "Where is everyone?"

"We're meeting them at school." she said, slipping into the driver's seat. I slipped into the passenger's seat.

We drove and sang to our favorite songs. When we got there we were both singing at the top of our lungs through our giggles.

We got out of the car and went into the school.

I went to my locker and was putting my stuff in it when someone tapped on my shoulder, I whipped around, and relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Hey, Blake." I said, and closed my locker.

"Hey, Lee." he says and readjusted his crutches. Then everyone else walked up, talking and laughing. When I looked at them, I cocked my head.

_I have a lot of friends, _I thought, just realizing this.

The group consisted of Lana Queen, Lily Kahn, Stacy Stone, Melissa Dean, Jeremy Stone *rolls eyes*, and Jackson Lake.

That was when I realized someone was missing.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I heard someone ask. I jumped and whirled around. There stood my friend, Roxanne, twirling her black hair around her finger.

"Totally, Rox." Stacy replied, fixing her blonde ponytail in my locker mirror. I saw Lana and Melissa roll their eyes and the same time I rolled my eyes. I laughed silently to myself.

"So, Mel." I said, turning toward her, she looked up from her book and cocked her head, "What class do we have first, I forgot?"

She rolls her eyes, "Math."

I groan and she rolls her eyes again, them sticks her face in her book.

Today is Friday, and after today it was Spring Break and we were having a 10-day sleepover, from Friday-Monday.

The bell rang and we all went in our different directions.

Me, Melissa, and Blake walked off together. She was practically jumping off the walls with excitement.

"Why are you so excited for math?" I asked, laughing. She glared at me, playfully.

"I _love _math." she says simply.

"_Okay_." I said, sarcastically, she glared at me, but I shrugged it off. We got to math and I sat in between Blake and Melissa.

_Don't mind me, I'm just a linebreak_

I knocked on Stacy's door. The door opened and I saw Stacy, her curly blonde hair in a ponytail, and her clear blue eyes shining.

"Hey, Lee!" she said, dragging me in.

"Hey, Stace." I said and walked into the living room. All of my friends were there. I sat down next to Roxanne and pulled out my phone. I turned it on and Blake, Roxanne, and Melissa screamed,

"NO!"

The rest of us looked confused and Melissa took my phone, turned it off, and put it in her duffel bag. As if on cue, there was a loud roar.

I looked at my friends and saw Melissa facepalm.

"I knew this was gonna happen." she stated, then turned to Blake and Roxy, "I told you!"

"Shut up!" Roxanne exclaimed and stood up, "Come on, Goat Boy!"

She dragged Blake up and twisted the black ring on her finger and I thought I was going crazy when it turned into a long, black sword.

I looked at Melissa and saw her take out her golden IPod I often see her using. She pressed the center button and it turned into a gold dagger.

I looked at my other friends and they looked just as surprised as I was.

That was when there was another loud roar again and the side of Stacy's house exploded and a giant bull-man walked through the rubble, nuzzling things.

"Stace?" I heard Jeremy ask.

"Yes?" Stacy asks, in a shaky voice.

"The minotaur's in our house."

"Yup." Stacy squeaked as I watched in awe as my two friends who I thought I new were hacking away at a mythical creature.

"Why can't you just stay dead!?" Roxanne exclaimed.

"I agree with that statement!" Melissa said, before charging at the monster.

"No, Melissa!" Roxy said, Melissa stopped and turned toward her, "You get Blake and the others to camp, I'll deal with father's pet." she sneered. Melissa nodded like this happend everyday. Melissa ran back to us.

"Okay everyone. I need you all to get your stuff and then touch eachother in someway." she announced, everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Just do it!" Blake yelled and linked arms with Melissa and Lana. I linked my arms with Lana and Stacy. I sneaked a peek at Roxy, and saw the minotaur looking down in shame and her scolding it. I was _extremely _confised.

"What is she doing?" Jackson asks.

"I'll tell you when we get to camp." she said then we disappeared into a flash of gray light.

I honestly felt like my face was coming off.

We materialized at the bottom of the hill.

"I'm just gonna sit down for a while." I said, begore collapsing onto the ground. Everyone else collapsed, except for Melissa. She looked at he watch. Then made a '1,2,3' motion with her fingers, and on '3', Roxy and Blake stepped out of a shadow and Blake collapsed.

"I'm never gonna get used to that." he groaned.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and saw 5 teens running toward us. 3 girls and 2 boys.

One of the girls had straight, fiery red hair and brown eyes. Another girl had curly, honey blonde hair like Melissa's, but she had violet eyes, not gray ones. The last girl had straight, black hair, like Lana's, and electric blue eyes.

The first boy had close-cropped honey blonde hair and violet eyes, and looked like the girl's brother. The second boy had stringy, light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up again. The girl with black hair and electric blue eyes stood above me.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." she said, nicely, holding out a hand for me to take. I took it nad she helped me up.

"I'm Leah." I said, dusting off my jeans.

"Well, Leah," she said, turning toward me, "We'd better get you guys to Chiron."

And with that we started walking up the hill.

**So, how'd you guys like it? Please leave your opinions in the reveiws! So yeah, hope you huys liked it! Oh, and btw, I'm working on **_**The First and Only **_**and **_**They Actually Did It**_**, I just have had a little writer's block, but I am working through it, getting ideas. Thank you for your patience.**

**-PJCF**


End file.
